1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction cup, and more particularly to a suction cup having a simple structure and being convenient to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suction cup is a pneumatic element, which can form a temporary airtight cavity closed with a surface of an object contacted with the pneumatic element, and can use pressure difference generated by pumping out or rarefying air inner the temporary airtight cavity to adhere to the surface of the object. Ordinarily the suction cup is used as a mounted base for fixing some small components.
But the structure of the prior suction cup is generally more complex and the cost thereof is high. Hence, it is needed to simplify the structure of the prior suction cup.